


Lonely Cabin

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-03 00:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean surprises you with a weekend getaway to a lonely cabin.





	Lonely Cabin

“When are you going to let me know where we’re actually going?” you asked Dean for what seemed like the hundredth time. You’d been driving west in the Impala for hours now, after he dragged you and your bag out of your room at the bunker and into the car.

“Almost there, I promise,” Dean replied, not meeting your eyes.

It was cold, even with Baby’s heater on. There was snow outside and you were driving in the mountains of Colorado, where it wasn’t currently snowing but it was definitely windy. You pulled your sweater tighter around you, huffing in annoyance. If Dean would just tell you where he was taking you, you might not be so annoyed. You didn’t even know what he’d packed for you, making you even more nervous about the impromptu trip. For all you knew, he could have packed all t-shirts and shorts for the freezing weather you were driving into.

Not too much later, Dean turned off the two-lane highway onto a lesser traveled path that led into the trees. You sat up, hunter’s instincts putting you on your toes in the unfamiliar environment.

“If you wanted to take me to the middle of nowhere to murder me, there would have been much closer places to do it…” you mumbled, not caring if Dean heard you or not. 

He did, if his chuckle gave you any proof. “Not gonna murder you, sweetheart,” he replied, turning the wheel carefully to follow the path through the trees. “I just thought, with everything going on lately – mom, Cas, Jack…” you sighed in relief, finally getting an explanation from Dean about this trip. “The two of us deserve a bit of a break, some time to ourselves,” Dean finished speaking just as he pulled up to a small cabin covered in snow. “Sammy’s holding down the fort at the bunker, so we’ve got a few days here, just you and me.”

You looked at him, wide-eyed and surprised. “So we’re just, here?”

Dean nodded, pulling his jacket on before he climbed out of the car. Quickly, so that he wasn’t in the cold for too long, he grabbed your bags from the trunk and ran up the front steps of the cabin. You followed his lead, getting to the door right as his fingers turned the key and opened it.

You went in first, eyes scanning the room. It was a simple cabin: living room, kitchen, and small dining table all in one room with a door off to the side, presumably leading to the bedroom and bathroom. The thing that made it all the more wonderful, though, were the floor-to-ceiling windows along the far wall, putting the view of the snow-covered trees and valley beyond into a picture-like frame.

“Wow…” you breathed, stepping forward into the cabin as Dean closed and locked the front door behind you. In just a few seconds, his arms were wrapped around your waist, his lips nuzzling into your neck.

“’s nice, yeah?” he mumbled, his warm breath on your skin making you shiver, not from the cold air. You turned in his arms, looking away from the beautiful view out the window to an even better view consisting of Dean’s lust-blown eyes, eager to please you.

“It’s perfect, Dean,” you replied before pulling him down for a kiss, tongues battling for dominance almost immediately. He was backing you up into the room quickly, his hands guiding you until your knees hit the couch. You collapsed, the kiss ending for a moment while Dean stripped himself of his coat and shirt. You got with the program just as quickly, toeing off your shoes and undoing your jeans, sliding them down your legs.

Dean kneeled in front of you, now shirtless to your pantsless. He helped you get your skinny jeans off your feet before trailing a line of kisses up your legs, squeezing every inch of you with his calloused hands as he went. He made it to the line of your underwear and stopped, looking up at you.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that? I should take more time than I do to tell you…every damn day…”

You shushed him, pulling his face up for another kiss. “I know, Dean, you show me all the time,” you assured him, reaching down to undo his belt. “Now get to showing me, handsome.”

The tease in your voice masked the urgency you felt, heat pooling between your legs. Dean planning this surprise snowy cabin getaway was doing things to you, and you needed him right now. He understood, pulling at your sweater to get it off of you as your hands worked on his pants. The two of you fell off the couch in a tangle of limbs as you tried unsuccessfully to finish undressing each other, finally giggling and letting go so that you could both take off your own clothes.

As soon as you were naked Dean pulled you to the floor, making you happy that the carpet was soft. His bare body covered yours, his hard erection pressing against your hip. His lips were on your neck, sucking what would be a deep mark there, but you couldn’t care. No one would see you for days, if you had anything to say about it.

Your leg wrapped itself around Dean’s waist as you began to hump at Dean’s thigh, desperate for friction. Dean chuckled against your skin, pulling away slightly. 

“Impatient?” he asked, making you whine.

“Yes, Dean. You can’t just get me naked and not fuck me immediately,” you reprimanded, pulling his face down for a kiss again. His response was muffled as you kissed him, but his hand slid between you, catching his fingertips at your slick pussy. You groaned against his lips as he pumped two fingers inside of you easily, your body ready for him.

Your hands pulled him closer so that he was between your legs and you began pumping his cock until he finally stopped teasing you and lined himself up.

Dean looked into your eyes as his hips pressed forward, filling you up without breaking eye contact. His name was a sigh on your lips, your body feeling right at home with him inside of you. Your legs wrapped around his hips, ankles crossing behind his back so that you could pull him in deeper. He leaned down to kiss you, sweeter this time than the frantic, urgent kisses you’d shared before, now that he was right where you both wanted.

His hands found yours, threading your fingers together and pressing them on the floor on either side of your head. He used your hands to keep him steady as he began moving his hips, thrusting in perfect time to the tune your body was giving him. You tried your best to meet his every move, your body pressing upward as his sank down. Your clit ground against his pelvis with each thrust, creating a delicious friction that you couldn’t get enough of.

Your fingers squeezed Dean’s hands as the coil in your stomach wound tighter, knowing that Dean would work you perfectly to the edge. His hips moved with purpose, Dean concentrating on touching every sensitive place inside of you to bring you the most pleasure.

Soon the movements of Dean’s body became more frantic, both of you getting closer to your orgasms. Your bodies were slick with sweat, the moisture mixing together on your stomachs as you moved. Dean let go of one of your hands, grasping at your thigh to lift your leg just a bit higher, letting him ground into you even farther than before so that he could hit that sweet place inside of you.

You were lost. 

With a cry of his name, you came around him, your pussy clenching around his cock as he worked you through your orgasm. Dean kept moving as best he could, but soon enough he was joining you, your body milking him of everything he had. His come warmed you from the inside, making you sigh at the feeling.

Dean’s hips stilled, keeping his softening cock inside you for the time being. He released your hand and leg, letting you stretch out beneath him as he leaned down for another kiss. “So freaking beautiful,” he mumbled against your lips, a smile on his face.

You could definitely use the break in this lonely cabin in Colorado, especially if it meant the next few days and nights spent with Dean like this. 


End file.
